unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelsay House
Overview Case File: Kelsay House Location: Reno, Nevada Date: 1860 Description: The Kelsay House is described as a simple two-story wood-frame house moved from Virginia City. Case Bio: The Kelsay House is a reputed haunted house located near Reno, Nevada. It was moved to its current location from Virginia City where it resided next to the cemetery for many years before being moved to 600 Geiger Grade in Reno, where it first became known as a haunted residence. The first series of encounters lasted from 1977 to 1981 and involved all members of the Kelsay family. At night, they would hear the sounds of footsteps walking up and down the stairs. They would also hear a "swooshing" sound as if someone's dress was dragging against the ground. A tall, mustached male ghost, nicknamed "Samuel" by the family, has appeared in the kitchen and bedrooms. The manifestations centered around three-year-old Jennifer, whose bed levitated on several occasions. On one occasion, she saw a young boy and an older man standing behind him at the foot of her bed. The Kelsays brought in a local psychic, Dan Martin, to help determine what was occurring in the home. While in a trance, Dan claims that he met "Samuel", the ghost that haunted the Kelsay home. He claimed that he was there to protect Jennifer and that he did not want to harm the family. The Kelsay family later moved to a different home. While there, Susan Kelsay took several picture of her infant son. After getting the photographs developed, she found one photograph which showed the face of an unknown man. She believes that the photograph is of the ghost Samuel, and that he joined the family in their new home. However, three different ghosts haunted the Steve and Mona Robinson family when they rented the house from the Kelsays in October 1989. The visitations began with footsteps and the disembodied voice of an angry man with white hair separate from Samuel. Garrett, their eleven-year-old son, was chased from the house one day, after hearing the voices of two male and one female ghost coming from the upstairs bedrooms. After getting outside, he noticed that the screen door was opening and closing on its own. He also saw an old man smiling in the window. His six-year-old brother, Miles, once levitated in his bed. In January 1990, after many sleepless nights, the Robinson family could no longer tolerate the angry spirits and moved out of the house. Dan Martin was brought in again; this time, he met three different ghosts (two men and one woman). The Kelsays sold the house in 1992. New research indicates the structure is now owned by a casino in Las Vegas. It is presently being investigated by a paranormal team. Background: According to Dionysius Kelsey, one of the daughters who lived in the house, the structure was built in 1877 in Carson City and moved to Fish Springs in the Late 1920s to the property of a grandfather's homestead on Bob White Lane, now named Magpie Lane. Her mother, Suzie Kelsay, saved the house from being demolished in 1977 on the 100th anniversary of its construction. The family experienced activity during renovations to the house from 1977 to when they moved out of the house in 1988. They rented the house to the Robinson family and relocated to California. She further recalls that during the house-moving process that the roof hit power lines and caused a fire. The publicity resulted in a visit by the previous family to live in the house. Their 91-year-old mother had been born in the house in the 1880s. Investigations: ''' Investigators examined a photograph taken by one of the family members that may depict a male ghost. However, the investigations suggested that the photo may have been taken from a television screen. It was three-dimensional and had reflected qualities, with horizontal lines across it. '''Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the January 23, 1991 episode. This location is included in "The National Directory Of Haunted Houses" by Dennis William Hauck. Results: Unsolved. Members of the Kelsays have reported that Samuel followed them from the house to their new home. Seven years old at the time of the hauntings, Dionysius re-visited the house in 2011 and discovered it was still being used as a private residence. She had been 18 when the family was interviewed by Unsolved Mysteries. She's still in possession of the photo of Samuel, reporting: "I'm (still) in possession of the negative taken from my mom's Kodak 110 camera. (She) was taking pictures in the living room of my newborn brother, Scottie, with stuffed animals. The negative strip's first photo was black, the second black, the third with the face of Samuel and the fourth was black. The negative could not be proved or unproved as fake. The picture was taken in 1982." Links: * Kelsay House ---- Category:Nevada Category:1860 Category:1977 Category:1989 Category:Ghosts Category:Unsolved